A proximity card is a smart card that can be “read” without inserting it into a reader device, as required by earlier magnetic stripe cards such as credit cards. When used, a proximity card is transported near an electronic reader. The reader wirelessly communicates with the card to read information from the card, including an identification number. If it is confirmed that the read identification number is correct (matches the expected identification number), the applicable function may be performed.
Passive and active proximity cards exist. Passive proximity cards, which are currently more widely used, are powered by radio frequency signals from the reader device. As such, passive cards have a more limited range and must be positioned relatively closer to the reader device to be read. Active proximity cards have an internal battery that provides power to the card. As such, active proximity cards may have a greater range than passive proximity cards.
Proximity cards may be used for various purposes, such as keyless door access, contactless payment, and other purposes. As such, a proximity card enables a function to be easily and conveniently performed for a user through automatic wireless communications. However, a user must make sure to carry a proximity card on their person, which can be cumbersome. If a person forgets to carry a proximity card (in addition to the other items that they may have to carry), they will be unable to access the applicable function.